New York Nights
by WolfFang03
Summary: Kagome takes a trip to New York to visit her aunt and brings the gang with her. Though having a half demon in New York leads to them having the encounters and time of their lives. My first Inu fic. R&R Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- I'm GOING!**

It was a sunny peaceful day in the feudal era. There was a clear blue sky and the sun was shinning. It was calm and quite until the peacefulness was shattered by two words.

"SIT BOY!"

Miroku looked up from the scroll he was reading and sighed. "Kagome and Inuyasha at it again?"

"Seems like it," Sango said getting up and heading towards the fight. "Everything all right Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and had a look on her face that made Sango shrink back. "NO, EVERYTHING ISN'T ALRIGHT!"

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked cautiouously walking up.

"Inuyasha is being stubborn!" Kagome said furiously.

"I am not!" Inuyasha yelled getting back up. "She's just being stupid!"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled again. "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"What's he being stubborn about?" Miroku asked grimacing at Inuyasha with his face in the dirt twitching.

"My aunt has invited me to come visit her in the states. And since I'm the only one who can go right now I wanted to bring you guys."

"Where are the states?" Sango asked curiously.

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot you guys didn't know about them. It a country to the west of us. It's actually called the United States of America, or USA."

"Wow a country to the west?" Miroku asked kind of excited.

"Yeah, we have to go to my time to get there. So what do you say? Will you go?" Kagome asked pleadingly.

"Sure! We'll go." Songo and Miroku said in unison.

"No you won't," Inuyasha said standing up. "We have to find the jewel shard before Naruku. If we go off having fun he'll find them!"

"Learn to relax Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly. "Naraku is still injured and won't be doing anything for a while thanks to Kagome. We should take a break we've been searching for a while and could use a rest."

"Please Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded. "Please will you go?"

"Humph alright." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"YES," Kagome yelled jumping up and down. "Thought the thing is we have to leave shippo here. I don't have enough tickets to bring him."

"Are you going somewhere?" A voiced called out. All of a sudden a huge tornado came towards them and stopped. It was Koga.

"Just on a little trip to my time," Kagome said with a smile. "Koga could you do me a little favor?"

Koga grabbed Kagome's hands while Inuyasha protested in anger in the background. "I'll do anything for you Kagome."

"Can you watch Shippo while we're gone?"

Koga fainted. "But…But….."

"Please Koga?" Kagome asked with baby eyes.

"Eh fine a will, only for you though Kagome." Koga then took of towards the village.

"Alright, then since everything is settled. Let's go! We have a lot to do!"

So Kagome and the group headed towards the bone eater' well. While they were walking up to the shrine Kagome explained about how her aunt was very wealthy and live in a place called New York City. And how she wanted to see Kagome. She the told them that Kagome's mom had already filled her in on Kagome's adventures.

"So she sent me money to buy all of you clothes for the trip." Kagome then giggled. "That means we get to go to the mall!" She then saw the blank expressions on everyone's faces. "Oh yeah that's the place I go to buy clothes." She then opened the door and yelled to her mom that she was home with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

"I'll right dear. I'll go get the car." Kagome's mom called back.

"What's a car?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's what we use to go places," Kagome said. "Come on follow me." She walked up the stairs to her room. While Miroku and Inuyasha waited outside Kagome changed clothes and gave some to Songo.

"Wow," Miroku said in awe as Kagome and Songo stepped out. Songo had on a pair of tight jeans and an AE shirt. Kagome was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in them and a long sleeved t-shirt. "Miroku then began stroking Songo's behind.

"You pervert!" Songo the punched him in the side of the head.

"It was worth it," Miroku said on the floor.

"Now about you to I think my grandpa might have some old clothes to fit you. But they won't be great." She walked away and then came back with a pile of clothes. "Here go put these on." Miroku and Inuyasha then changed in Sota's room.

"Kagome what the hell!" Inuyasha yelled coming out of the room. Inuyasha had tight pair of brown pants with a yellow and green golf sweater on. Kagome and Songo burst into tears laughing and fell to the floor. "It's not funny! Miroku's aren't this bad!" And it was true. Miroku had a pair of black pants and a blue sweater.

"_He looks kind of cute._" Songo thought then slapped herself. "_What am I thinking?"_

"I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said still laughing. "That's all that was left! Alright let's go," Kagome said wiping away her tears. They then walked outside to the car. When they all were in Kagome's mother then started the car and began to drive.

"How are we moving," Miroku asked. "Is it magical horses?"

"Kagome decided not to argue. "Yes there are invisible magical horses pulling us."

"OH!" The other three nodded in the back seat.

"_This is going to be more trouble then I thought_, Kagome sighed. She looked out the window seeing images of Inuyasha using his tesaiga on people. "Umm Inuyasha Kagome said. "Leave Tesaiga in the car.

**A/N: Okay this is my first Inuyasha fic so please review. Feel free to leave criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter2: The placed called mall **_

"Wow, what is this place?" Inuyasha asked when they got out of the car.

"This is the mall. Come on let's hurry!" Kagome said running off.

"Kagome!" Her mother called. "I'll be back in three hours!"

"Okay thanx!" Kagome said over her shoulder. She stopped when they got inside. "Okay I think we should get Sango's clothes first." She turned and looked at them only to see Miroku and Inuyasha looking like they were going to be sick.

"I have a bad feeling about this place," Inuyasha said. He and Miroku watched as girls pulled guys along in and out of shops; while making them carry tons of bags.

"Oh shut up and follow me," Kagome said walking into a store. "Okay Sango what do you like?"

"Umm well I... I don't know," Sango said looking around.

"Hmm I think athletic is more your style but you do look good in prep clothes," Kagome said looking around. "Okay I'll get stuff and you try it on. Leave it to me I'll find you some stuff!" Kagome took off before anyone could say a word. While she was gone Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango felt like they were being watched. Which was confirmed when Inuyasha heard a child say, "Mommy look at his clothes." "Quiet dear that's rude to say." In fact the kid wasn't the only one to notice. People were walking by and muttering thinking they couldn't be heard but Inuyasha picked up every word. "He's kind of cute but his clothes make me sick."

"Err, it's not like I picked these!" Inuyasha yelled as to girls walked by laughing.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku said casually.

"You're only saying that because they aren't laughing at you!" Which was true. Girls were walking by a muttering with interest, and Miroku loved every minute of it.

Sango on the other hand was getting annoyed. She looked up to see to guys starring at her. They would talk and glance at her every few seconds. Then finally one of them walked over. He was tall and muscular with brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi, my name's Shin. May I ask yours?"

"It's Sango," she replied.

"Wow that's a lovely name," Shin said smiling.

"Thank you," Sango said blushing. She thought he was very cute. Miroku noticed this and became very annoyed. Shin noticed this and turned to Miroku.

"Oh sorry is she your girl?"

"No, I'm not," Sango said instantly.

"Well that's good," Shin said turning back. "I was wondering if maybe we could go to dinner tonight. What do you say?"

"Well," Sango said. "I'm actually leaving for a trip so I don't know if I could."

"A trip? Really me too. Where are you going?"

"New York City."

"Seriously? Me too. I leave tomorrow. That's amazing maybe I'll see you there then. Here he handed her a piece of paper and walked off. Sango looked at it too see a bunch of numbers. When Kagome walked back Sango asked her what it was.

"Who gave this too you?" Kagome asked reading the number.

"Some guy named Shin," Sango said.

"Really, wow that's awesome. Is he cute?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"No he's not," Miroku said stepping in. "In fact I think he was rather ugly and dull."

"Sounds like your jealous Miroku," Inuyasha teased.

"What's there to be jealous of?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's face turned blank as Sango's fist collided with Miroku's head. "I think he was very cute for your information!"

"Wow it's too bad we're leaving," Kagome said. "Otherwise you could call him."

"He said he was going to New York City too," Sango said.

"Really! We'll definitely call him when we get there! I have to see him!" Kagome said. "Okay now come with me and we'll try all these on!" Sango turned to see a huge mountain of clothes that Kagome had brought back. She nodded and followed.

"Oh great how long will this take?" Inuyasha complained.

"Shut it Inuyasha," Miroku said angrily.

"What's the hell is your problem? So what someone else likes Sango? Big deal it's not like you care."

Miroku just stared ahead. Inuyasha shrugged and leaned against the wall and waited for the other two to finish. When they came back Kagome paid for all the clothes. And had Inuyasha carry the bags. "Wow with all that they gave me a platinum membership. I'll have too remembered to thank my aunt."

"Kagome why do I have to carry all these?" Inuyasha protested.

"Because," was all Kagome replied.

Next they bought clothes for Miroku and he enjoyed putting on a show. Every time he would walk out a crowd of girls would squeal with delight. He looked at Sango and was glad she didn't have her weapons with her. She had a look on her face that said she wish she did have them. When he finished that went to get stuff for Inuyasha. He actually looks good in modern clothes and a gang of girls gathered around him too. Kagome's eyes turned to fire yelling that they weren't putting on a show and chasing the girls off.

"Okay," she said walking back. "We're finished."

"What about you Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh I bought some clothes along with Sango."

They then followed her out to the car where Kagome's mom was waiting. It took a while to pile all of the bags into the car but somehow they managed to fit. When they arrived back home Sango and Kagome went to help her mom cook dinner while Inuyasha and Miroku hauled all the stuff up to Kagome's room. Then they all sat down to dinner. Inuyasha made a mistake in saying the soup Kagome made tasted horrible and she almost drowned him in it. Then they all went outside to talk. Kagome decided to explain about the airport and airplanes ahead of time so to save them the shock. She also just agreed to Miroku saying that the airplanes were pulled by invisible winged horses to save time explaining about them. She also told Inuyasha he could carry his sword on the plane and the same with Sango and Miroku's weapons. Inuyasha protested but eventually Kagome won. Then they all headed up to bed. Inuyasha and Miroku slept in Sota's room who was away at camp. Kagome stayed up a while explaining to Sango that the number was a phone number and that a phone was a device used to communicate over long distances. She then fell asleep having dream of what NYC would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- An eventful plane ride_**

"Kagome, wake up it's time for breakfast!" Kagome's mom called up the stairs. Kagome just pulled the blankets over her head and tried to go back to sleep, until someone pulled the covers off of her.

"I want to sleep! GO AWAY!" Kagome yelled pulling trying to grab the covers.

"We'll be late if you don't get up Kagome," said a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit boy." Inuyasha slammed into the floor and Kagome grabbed the covers and threw them over her head.

"Come on Kagome get up!" Inuyasha said getting back up. He grabbed Kagome's wrist from under the covers and pulled her out of bed. As Kagome's feet hit the floor Inuyasha pulled her again, but when he did Kagome tripped over a box and land on Inuyasha, who caught her. They then realized that they were hugging and separated turning red. "Umm come on let's go to brekfist," Inuyasha said.

"It's called breakfast," Kagome said quickly trying to focus on other things. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"They already went down," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, okay, let's go."

They walked down the stairs and sat down to eat. Kagome decided to explain everything that they would see again so none of them would react weird and draw attention. After breakfast they all went up stairs and packed quickly. Inuyasha was then put in charge of carrying the bags. When Miroku laughed Sango told him to help as well. When all of the luggage was loaded into a truck they had barrowed they all headed outside. Kagome felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see Hojo.

"Hojo," she said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm I just wanted to say goodbye before you left Kagome," Hojo said blushing. "Could we talk in private?"

"Umm sure," Kagome said. She yelled over to the rest of the group saying she would be right back. When they were alone she turned to Hojo. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"Well I actually didn't want to talk Hojo," said blushing. "I uh wanted to do this." He grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Kagome's eyes grew wide with shock. When Hojo leaned back he blushed but his tone was different. "I just wanted to do that so that maybe you would remember me while you're gone. I wouldn't want you to meet someone over there and not want to come back. I like you Kagome and I wanted you to know. I've been trying to tell you for sometime but I never really could find away until today."

"Hojo…," Kagome said speechless. "I…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just don't forget me." Hojo then turned and walked away. Kagome just stood there frozen. She couldn't move. She raised her hand and touched her lips. "_I knew Hojo liked me but I never thought he was this serious."_

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha walking towards her. "_Did he see? He doesn't look like he did. Just stay calm._ Yes Inuyasha?"

"I just wanted to do this." He grabbed her and kissed her.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"KAGOME! KAGOME! WAKE UP!"

Kagome jumped out of bed. "What? Where? Huh?" She looked at Sango who had a weird look on her face. "Oh it was just a dream." She slumped back into the covers. She then looked at Sango who had a weird smile on her face. "What?"

"You were muttering Inuyasha's name," she said grinning wider. "And who is Hojo?"

"Uh he's just a friend," Kagome said blushing.

"The way you said his name he doesn't sound like just a friend."

"Shut up! What about you and Miroku!"

Sango's grin vanished. "What do you mean what about me and Miroku? There's nothing."

"Oh sure, like I'm going to believe that bull," Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"There isn't anything! At least I'm not muttering his and another guys name in my sleep!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

They both then flopped back and pulled the covers up and tried to go back to sleep. Kagome had just drifted off when her mother came in and said it was time to get up. She got out of bed the same time Sango was getting off the floor. Both of them shot nasty glares but then busted up laughing and apologized. Kagome then went to breakfast and again talked about everything to relive the shock some. They then went up stairs to pack and Inuyasha was stuck with the bags. Then Miroku joined him thanks to Sango. They headed out to the truck they had barrowed. The Kagome felt a tap on the shoulder and there was Hojo. "_What the hell this seems familiar."_

"Kagome could we have a word in private?"

"Umm sure," Kagome said. She yelled over her shoulder and said she would be right back. "What's up?"

"Umm well I wanted to do this," Hojo said.

"Wait Hojo don't," Kagome yelled. "I don't want to."

"Don't want to what? I was just going to give you this book on all the great places in New York City. Oh and this camera. Can you bring me back some pictures?"

Kagome fainted. "Oh yeah, sorry, just a little nervous. It makes me say weird stuff."

"Okay I'll see ya later. Have fun." Hojo then turned and walked away.

Kagome sighed and walked back to the truck. She showed Sango the camera and explained what it did. She then had them all gather around and took a picture. Afterwards they got in the car and headed to the airport. Once there Kagome said goodbye to her mom and got the tickets. Kagome waved as her mom drove off. She then turned and headed into the airport towards their gate. Even though they had been told what to expect Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha still were amazed. They received a lot of glances due to Inuyasha. Most of them were form girls who would giggle as they walked by. Kagome turned and looked at him. He did look good. He had on a pair of Nike warm-up pants, a black Nike tee and his usual baseball cap. He looked at her and smiled. When they got through with baggage checked they grabbed all their stuff and headed to the gate. There was a line so they put their stuff down and waited.

"This place is amazing," said Sango. "There are so many people here."

"Yep," said Kagome. "A lot of people travel. Some of these people you see aren't even from here. They come from other countries on vacations and business meeting."

It took so long in the line that the last call for all passengers was being announced as they were boarding. "OH NO I'm GONNA BE LATE!" Someone yelled behind them. All of a sudden someone slammed into Inuyasha. Everyone stopped and turned around to look at them.

"Well hi there. Aren't you a cute one?" The person who had run into Inuyasha was a female of about 23 or so she looked. She had just passed shoulder length bright pink hair. And the weirdest part was her yellow eyes. She stood up and looked down at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry," she apologized helping him up with ease. Her strength surprised Inuyasha who was lost for words along with the others. When he finally snapped out of it he nodded and said it was no big deal. "So you're on this plane too? Hmm maybe we'll be by each other."

"Uhh…" was all Inuyasha could say. Kagome had to grab him and pull him onto the plane. She looked at the lady who gave her a smile and a little wave as she pulled him away. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and looked at Kagome. "What's up?"

"Nothing she said dragging him onto the plane. "Now come on we're in first class."

"What's that?"

"Just follow me," Kagome said bitterly.

She checked her ticket and then Inuyasha's. "Okay I sit by window and you sit bye the isle." Miroku and Sango were right across from them. Other than them no one else was in first class. "_She probably rented out the cabin,"_ Kagome laughed to herself.

"Oh I guess I'm not by you then?" Kagome turned to see the pink haired annoyance walking towards them. Inuyasha shook his head. "Who are you?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Oh that's right I didn't introduce myself did I? My name's Sayaka Hitomi. Pleasure to meet you," she said winking at Inuyasha. "And you are," she asked.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Oh what a wonderful name," she said.

"It's not that great," Kagome muttered.

"Well I think it is. Oh wait let me guess you're his girlfriend?" Sayaka asked with a nasty look on her face.

Kagome looked at her shocked that she could hear her. "No, I'm not."

"Oh…" said Sayaka but was cut off bye the intercom.

"Attention passengers. Please be seated we will be departing." A flight attendant then came around and asked Sayaka to be seated.

"Well let's see… OH! I sit right behind you!"

"_At least we won't have to look at he_r," Kagome thought. "_But there is always her voice_."

"Don't worry dear," Sayaka said right after Kagome's thought. "I won't talk much. I don't like flying."

"_It's like she can read my thoughts_." She thought she heard Sayaka stifle a laugh. Kagome then leaned back and closed her eyes read for the take-off. She warned Inuyasha about it a couple of times and felt him tense a little. When the plane took off it hit Kagome and made her feel sick. So without thinking she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and squeezed it to help take her mind off it. Inuyasha was shocked at first then smiled. He laid his head back and closed his eyes too. Once Kagome got use to it she blushed and let go. Inuyasha just smiled.

"You're so weak," he teased.

"Hey shut up!"

They laughed then looked over a Sango and Miroku. Miroku looked like he was going to be sick. While Sango looked mildly amused. "Come Miroku it's not that bad." He just groaned. After about two hours a flight attendant came around and asked if they would like some lunch. They ordered except for Miroku and Sayaka. Which seemed weird to Kagome. Sayaka just sat there with her eyes shut like she was sleeping. Inuyasha had ordered a pulled pork sandwich with a side of beans. While Kagome had a turkey club. Half way through their meal someone barged in and began to yell. "This is our plane starting now. Get in the back! Sayaka stood up and stepped towards him. The normal look in her eye had changed. "How many of you are there?"

"I'm the only one the man, said pulling out a thin metal object. "Now listen Missy if I push this button this bomb while go off in 60 seconds."

"Will you shut up?" Inuyasha said punching the guy in the head. When he did the man accidentally pushed the button.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Get rid of that! It gonna explode."

Inuyasha picked it up and yelled. "What do I do with it?"

"Flush it down the toilet!" Sayaka yelled.

Kagome, Sayaka, and Inuyasha all ran back to the bathrooms. Inuyasha flushed it then closed the door with him inside to hide the bomb. There then was a loud noise from the bathroom. Sayaka and Kagome saw all the people turn and look at them.

"He uh… had the beans!" Kagome and Sayaka said at the same time.

"UH ma'am?" A man called out to the flight attendant. "Can I change my beans to a salad?" Many other people asked the same. When Inuyasha came out everyone stifled laughs. One guy even yelled out having troubles?

"Inuyasha blushed and went back to first class with Sayaka and Kagome. The man looked really nervous when they returned. "If you just go back to your seat and don't cause anymore trouble we'll let you go." Sayaka said sitting down. The man agreed and ran out in a hurry. "We'll that was fun," she said closing her eyes again. Kagome yawned.

"I think I'm going to sleep." She closed her eyes too.

"Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango. Miroku was pale and head his head on Sango who was listening to headphones. Kagome shifted in her seat and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He smiled and looked out the window. Shocked that they were flying. Kagome slept the rest of the way. Until Inuyasha woke her up to ask who the big blue lady was. "Huh? Oh that's the Statue of Liberty," she said laughing. That means we're here!"

**A/N: Okay I don't know much about flying or New York so I hope I did everything right. If you do help is appreciated. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Old friends**

"All passengers it is safe to disembark. Please enjoy your stay in New York City."

Kagome and Inuyasha got off and went to get the baggage while Sango and Miroku went to the restroom. Kagome had just found her stuff when she heard that annoying voice.

"Well I guess this is the last time I see you?"

Kagome turned around to the pink haired headache. "Oh darn, that's a shame," Kagome said. "It was nice meeting you but we have to get going. We need to meet someone."

"Yeah it was nice to meet you," Inuyasha said.

"What part of N.Y.C. are you staying in?"

"We're staying with my aunt in Manhattan," Kagome said. "So like I said we must be off."

"Really I own a house there!" Sayaka said excitedly.

"Really?" Asked Inuyasha. "Isn't that cool Kagome?"

"Yeah, cool," said Kagome.

"Your aunt must be wealthy then?" Sayaka asked with a smile.

"Yes see is. She inherited Oya Technologies." Kagome said proudly. "It's a highly ad..."

"Advanced company that creates today's latest technologies. I know all about that company. Well I must be off. I hope to see you cutie. Sayaka said tapping Inuyasha on the forehead. She then winked at Kagome and walked off.

"I hate her," Kagome growled.

"See seems nice," Inuyasha said.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing," said Inuyasha shrinking back. "Let's go find Sango and Miroku." They then went and met back up with the other two.

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked looking around. "I can't understand what people are saying."

"Oh, yeah that's because they are speaking a different language called English," Kagome said. "Now let's go find my aunt. They walked towards the exit until they saw a lady holding a sign saying Kagome. "Aunt Miyu!" Kagome yelled running towards her.

"Kagome," she smiled. "You get more beautiful every time I see you. Oh these must be your friends. Nice to meet you, my name is Miyu Higurashi." She bowed to each one of them who did the same. "There is no need for you to carry those! Edmund carry their bags." Out of nowhere a tall dark man appear and took there bags. "Now come on I have a limo waiting." Kagome smiled at the other three and followed her aunt. When they were in Miyu smiled and asked, "So how was your trip?"

"Fine," Kagome said laughing.

"So Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango what do you think of this time?" Miyu asked grinning. "That's right Kagome's mom told me everything."

"Well," Sango said speaking up. "It's very interesting. The people, buildings, language, and airplanes."

"Oh it slipped my mind here." Miyu dug into her purse and pulled what looked like thin metal circles. "Put one on you tongue and the other one on a part of your ear."

They did as she said but were shocked when the metal attached themselves to their tongues and ears with a little sharp pain.

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell is this?"

"It's the newest prototype language technology. It will allow you to understand and speak English. And don't worry once on your skin they camouflage themselves. Here let's try it. Can you understand me?" Miyu asked.

The words sounded different but they all understood. The nodded to show they understood. "Okay now talk."

"Umm my name's Kagome? Hey I said it in English!" Miroku went, then Sango, followed by Inuyasha.

"Good that means they work." Miyu said. "Okay we're here."

They car pulled up in front of a 4 story house on a street packed with houses all side by side. It was made of bricks and looked beautiful.

"Wow it's so nice," said Kagome.

"Thank you," Miyu said. "Edmund please will you take their bags to the individual rooms."

"Yes Miss Miyu," Edmund said.

"Thank you," said Kagome.

"It is my pleasure Miss Kagome. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Alright so you must be tired? Would you like to nap before we go out to dinner?"

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all nodded but Kagome said she had slept on the way. She said she would just stay up and talk with Miyu while the others slept. "Okay I'll show you too your rooms. Miroku and Sango were in rooms across from each other on the second floor while Kagome and Inuyasha would be on the third floor. After the other three were napping Kagome went back down stairs. She found Miyu in her study. "Is anything wrong?" Miyu asked when Kagome walked in.

"No, I slept on the plane," Kagome said looking around at all the books. "Have you read all of these?" Miyu nodded.

"Yep, they contain a lot of business information, some romance/adventure novels, and some ancient tales."

"Wow," said Kagome walking over to a shelf. "Can I read some of these?" Miyu nodded and Kagome grabbed one that caught her attention. The cover said the four great demons. Immediately Kagome grabbed it and began to read it. She let out a gasp when she read the authors name. "Myoga!"

"Is something wrong dear?" Asked Miyu. Kagome shook her head and apologized. She then began to read. The book went into detail about how Japan had been divided into four lands; north, south, east, and west. After that there was a page to three on each great demon that had ruled. It stated their name, personality, how the came to rule, and their weapons. Kagome read through the first few then flipped to the back. She wanted to see who the latest rulers were. For the South was Shin Kuzina. He was tiger demon and wielded a halberd that utilized fire attacks. She flipped to the north not paying attention to the south. _"Let's see the northern one is… WHAT!"_ There in plain print was the name Sayaka Hitomi. She read on to reveal that Sayaka had murdered her mother and father who had previously ruled along with the rest of her family. She has the ability to read minds and wields a powerful weapon called the Devil's Blade. Kagome just stared at the book. There was no way that could be. How? She turned the pages and came upon another familiar name Sesshomaru. She just smiled at this name. So nobody had taken over. She read a little about Sesshomaru and then flipped to the east. The name read Seriya Yukinawa. There wasn't much about Seriya's past except that fact that her family was killed. And that she had received the title instead of her sister. She wielded two blades called; the Horizon Blade and the Tempest Blade. Kagome closed the book and sat there with her eyes closed. She decided she would tell Inuyasha seeing how it would only ruin the vacation. Miyu had just finished a what ever she was doing and they talked about where they should eat. They decided on a famous Japanese stake house. Kagome then went upstairs to tell Inuyasha and the gang. She headed to her room and decided on a nice short black dress with matching heals. She then walked to Sango's room. Sango had chosen a nice green dress that was a little longer than Kagome's and became embarrassed when Kagome complimented her. They walked down and met Miyu. She had a blue dress on and a white silk jacket. She looked great. They tuned when Inuyasha and Miroku came down. Both had on black slacks but Miroku had blue long sleeved silk shirt while Inuyasha had white shirt with a black jacket. "Oh yeah," Miyu said walking over to Inuyasha. "Here put this once. It is camouflage device. Wear it and you'll look human. Inuyasha put on the device that was disguised as a watch. Immediately his ears turned into human ones and his eyes turned amber. His hair also was tied back in a low ponytail. He looked at Kagome and asked how he looked. She blushed and said he looked great. Sango turned red again when Miroku complimented her. "Well let's go," said Miyu walking out the door. The climbed into the limo and headed to the restaurant. When they arrived there was a crowed outside. But instead of getting in line they just walked in. Kagome became embarrassed by all the people starring. But Miyu seemed used to it. When they walked in a waiter greeted them immediately.

"Ah Ms. Higurashi, this way, your table is prepared." They followed him to a table set for five and sat down. People glanced at them occasionally. A few waved to Miyu. "The owner will be out shortly he needs a word with you." Miyu nodded as the waiter bowed and walked away. She told them she needed to use the restrooms and would be right back.

"KAGOME!" Kagome turned when she heard someone one called her.

"Koga?" She said staring in disbelief. Sure enough it was Koga. Though he looked different there was no mistaking it. She thought she heard Inuyasha growl behind her but paid no attention. "Koga what on earth are you doing here?"

"Who me?" He said laughing. "I own this place!"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yep. Oh I see the mutt's with you. Oh yeah that's right you guys must be on that vacation!"

"You remember that?" Kagome asked.

"Of course Kagome I remember everything about you."

"Hey back off," Inuyasha growled.

"Easy there Inuyasha we don't want to start anything," Koga laughed.

"Then leave before I do," Inuyasha warned.

"Hey Kagome?" Asked Koga. "What does S I T spell?"

"SIT?" Inuyasha was then slammed down face first into the table. Koga howled with laughter, while Kagome explained to everyone that he tripped. Sango and Miroku laughed while trying to help him up.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Your meals on me. Now is Miyu with you?"

"She's using the restroom she should be back soon. What's up?" Kagome asked. Nothing just my watch is malfunctioning and I need her to look at it." He pulled up a chair and joined them. Inuyasha was still fuming mad but eventually got over it by the time Miyu got back. Miyu looked at Koga's "watch" and said she would get another for him. He thanked them and then said that he must leave. He took hold of Kagome's hands and said that he would contact her before she left. Inuyasha growled and Koga asked. "Uh, hey Kagome what's the first word that comes to mind when I say blank down?"

"Um sit?" Inuyasha again flew face first into the table causing it to flip on top of him. Kagome and Miyu quickly explained that it was an accident, while Koga walked away howling with laughter. When Inuyasha got back up he sat down red face and shot Kagome an angry look when people around them went back to the meals muttering words like clumsy and how in the world did he manage that?

**A/N: Thanx for all the help and reviews I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. School started. **


End file.
